I am a Survivor
by LDN-Vidabela
Summary: be Katherine Petrova's half brother It's fun, but also complicated, Lorian Petrova or Blake (if you prefer) is a bold and somewhat intelligent vampire, See how he deals with living with supernatural teens.
1. Prologue

**N/Legacies Dont Belong me , I have My oc and Your story ,and My Fanfic.**

**Dylan minnette is Lorian Petrova/Blake .**

"Why exactly should I leave you, A vampire over 500 years old, Half brother of one of the greatest psychopaths I've ever met, to study at Salvatore school? And don't come from saying you have nowhere to go or find the school interesting, I I'm not going to fall for this Lorian. " Speak Alaric Sitting in your chair, In front of your desk in the boardroom.

It was four in the morning and all the students were still sleeping.

While the youngest guest sat before him.

Lorian gives a friendly smile on her side. he folds her hands in my lap and tilts her head to the side, curious.

"What is it, Rick ?, I'm Hope's closest person now, More until her aunts and uncles, I've been there with Hayley as Hope has grown, I've been there for her when no one else has been and I'm here now for the same. reason, it's not pity, it's affection, I'm her best friend, you know that. " He says and Alaric rubs his eyes with a hand looking tired.

"You're still pretty pushy, But I can't, Lorian, You're much older than everyone here, Not to mention the fact that I know you, You're not so much worse than Katherine but it doesn't change the fact that she's yours sister -"

"Half, sister. Let's not forget." he says and Alaric sighs.

"Look, Stefan and Caroline trusted you. Even all the originals trusted you, that doesn't change the fact that you helped Katherine with your plans in the past, I don't trust you, which would keep you from influencing other vampires to feed of human blood? " Alaric asks crossing his hands above the table.

Now it's Lorian's turn to sigh, He's already tired of this interrogation, He wanted to see Hope, But he would have to gain the confidence of walking freely through the school. He wanted to prove to Alaric that he's not that old self that made plans. wonders to Survive or help Katherine.

Stefan, Caroline and even Bonnie (Who hated him with all her might) She trusted him, After a long time trying to prove himself reliable, which took a long time. He doesn't blame them for that. He has helped Katherine countless times, not including the things he did for his own survival.

Being half brother of Katherine Petrova didn't help her track record.

He may not look much like his half-sister in appearance, but the Personality no doubt was similar. In some ways.

"I promise to follow the rules Rick, Relax, I won't make all vampires or any supernatural beings turn against you, And honestly? I don't want to have to endure high school in a human school again, And Salvatore school is too cool, I must say, I liked the place, "he says and Alaric narrows his eyes.

" Uhum. "

Lorian wanted to bang his head on the wall now "Come on, Rick? I'm not going to do anything dangerous for your students, I swear. And you can count on my help At any time, I know running a school full of supernatural beings shouldn't be easy , Go, I'll behave, even if I have to drink disgusting Rabbit blood. "Lorian was basically begging now. Katherine would be commenting on how foolish he was and humiliating the surname Petrova now if she saw that.

_"And am I your sister? Um, I'm definitely going to jump off a bridge after this humiliation." and imagined her making a disgusted face._

Alaric leaned back in his chair.

"OK, you can stay-" Lorian got up "But-" He stopped and Alaric continued "Remember, Behave yourself, and I'm counting on you to follow the rules, Your classes start In two hours, There's an empty room with a bed, Put your things in there, The number is 46, and Lorian ... Don't make me regret putting my trust in you, "he says and Lorian smiles.

"Of course, don't worry, I'll follow the rules."

_My rules_ . He smiled even more.

He waved at Alaric and walked backwards before turning and walking out the door.

Alaric saw him leaving and sighed.

_I'll regret this later, won't I?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope Mikaelson was sleeping peacefully in her room when her door opened quietly.

Not a footstep was heard until a small weight slowly fell beside her on the bed.

A voice cleared but Hope didn't move, still sleeping.

There was a frustrated sigh and then a light pat on the tip of Hope's nose. When there was no answer, He gave three more Pat and then Hope's eyes slowly opened.

The sudden sight of the other person in bed made her frown before "What-Ah!" Hope screamed and fell off the bed.

Hearing the other person's laughter in bed, Hope grunted and rose to her elbows.

Then Lorian's head came up on the edge of the bed, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Princess," he said.

Hope sighed "Idiot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you get Dr. Saltman to let you study here anyway?" Hope asked, From the bathroom, Where was she changing, She was only wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a short Gray Short when she was awakened.

"Oh you know, my charm never fails." Lorian was sprawled on her bed, her feet crossed and reading a book while she waited.

Hope Laughed at the Bathroom "Sure, I totally believe it." She stepped out of the Bathroom, wearing Salvatore's standard school uniform and jeans.

Lorian looked away from the book to Hope. He sat on the bed and looked up and down.

He pouted and looked into Hope's face. "Why did you exchange your shorts for jeans? Seriously."

Hope rolled her eyes and smiled

"Pervert."

He raised his hands in surrender

"Hey I'm watchful, Don't blame me."

"Watching my thighs will cost you a slap at some point, Lorian."

**N/So this is just a prologue. For those who wonder about the timeline, the events of this chapter occur a few weeks before the first episode. If you liked it, don't forget to leave A Favorite and follow, comments are also welcome. What did you think of Lorian In this first chapter?**


	2. Girls and Storys

**N/ thank you for The Favorites and Follows! Happy New Year!**

**Guest 1: Here is the new chapter. :)**

**Guest 2: Thank you!:)**

**silasgold: Glad you liked it :)**

* * *

(19 years ago)

Lorian descended the stairs and walked to a stop some distance from the beautiful barrier. He soon heard a slight laugh in the dark in front of him and smiled.

Katherine basically crawled along the wall until the light of the place, She smiled mischievously "Hello Little Brother, How long, already ... hum a century? Am I correct?" She arched an eyebrow.

Lorian grinned, "Completely, Ah Katherine… What did you get into this time?" He sighed with mock exhaustion.

Katherine scoffed.

"Ah you know, Klaus chasing me, Savior brothers in love, Yet not for me, and everyone seems to want me but even not for a good reason, The Usual." She shrugged with a pout.

Lorian laughed and shook his head "Ah Kat, You haven't changed a thing, what am I going to do with You, Sister?" He says and Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Get me out of here, Obvious," she says and straightened on the wall to get a little straighter. "So, what's the plan to get me out of here?" she asks innocently.

Lorian smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think I'm going to get you out of here? It's even fun to see you like that." Katherine laughed without humor.

"Yeah totally believe it, now we cut the bullshit and let's go to the part where you tell me the plan for me to get out of here? Alias did you bring Blood? I'm literally almost starving here." she says and Lorian rolls her eyes, grabs the backpack on her back and E throws it on the floor in front of her.

Katherine kneels down and unzips it, looks at Lorian and smiles as she pulls a blood bag out of her backpack. "You know how to make a girl happy, Little Brother."

"Especially the most problematic." He smiled.

( Nowadays )

"Ah Kat, Why did you have so much trouble for yourself?" Lorian said, Kneeling in front of a tombstone in the Mistic Falls cemetery. It was a tombstone named after Katherine Petrova. He ordered them to do it in honor of her. your deceased sister.

He missed her, even with all the horrible things she did. She was still his sister.

"I miss you," he whispered.

"Apparently I'm not the only muggle here." Hearing these words, Lorian rose quickly and turned to see who had spoken.

It was Nadia, his niece.

Whom he had saved her life, He asked her to leave Mistic Falls after Katherine had definitely died, For Her Safety.

But she visited him when he went to New Orleans. Lorian was forced to be the Coast Guard of Hayley and Hope. On the contrary, He would die or be compelled. He didn't have much choice in the matter.

She was wearing a brown jacket and blue blouse, with dark jeans, holding a bouquet of red flowers.

Lorian smiled happily and spread his arms. "Where's Uncle's Embrace?" Nadia laughed and took a few steps forward before wrapping her arms around Lorian in a Tight Embrace that Lorian Returns.

"I missed you, Uncle Lorian," Nadia says with her face on her shoulder, Lorian smiled.

"Me too Honey ... Eck I'm looking like an old man," they both laughed and pulled away from the hug, facing each other.

"Uncle, you are old." Nadia says with a smile and Lorian rolls her eyes.

He sighed "Wow, My own niece calling me old, thank you very much, Seriously, it's a huge compliment, Thank you." Replied.

They used to joke about it, Nadia loved to tease him, Even though Nadia was only in her early twenties younger than Lorian.

Being Vampires, age really wasn't very important to them, but they played with it sometimes.

Nadia laughed and shook her head "Same Lorian As Ever."

Lorian scowled. "Well, I'm a vampire, so ..." Nadia slapped him on the arm and he laughed.

" Hey!"

"These vampire jokes are terrible, we have to stop that." She laughed.

Nadia straightened, and smiling amusedly asked, "I knew you were going to study at Salvatore School. May I ask why? Didn't you say you were tired of getting involved with teenagers? And living in a school full of teenage supernatural beings is one." little contrary to what you said. "

Lorian scowled but nodded.

"Yes, well, that's true, but do people change their minds?" He smiled and Nadia shook her head with a smile.

"Right ."

"How long will you be in town?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well, I really didn't even think about leaving, I'm thinking of buying a house around here. I know Matt still has a whole vampire law and I'll behave, he won't even know I'm here." she says with a wink.

Lorian laughed. "Okay, and behave yourself. It wouldn't be very nice if Sherif disappeared," he says.

Nadia raised her hands in surrender "relax, I can behave without death or kidnapping"

Lorian raised an eyebrow "and who said it would be you making him disappear?" He asked Amused.

Nadia shook her head with a smile as she realized what he meant "what would Alaric say when he heard you say that?" She asked.

Lorian shrugged "Thank you?"

Nadia Riu "Lorian."

Lorian frowned "What? Matt is a real pain in the ass, Good, I don't know if anyone would really miss him, he's a bore, How did you and Rebekah care about him?" he smiled and Nadia slapped him playfully on the arm.

" Hey!"

" I just said the truth." he raised his hands in mock surrender.

They both laughed.

"See you around, Uncle," she says with a smile and Lorian nods.

"See you later, Niece."

/\/\/\

Lorian walked through the window quietly but the door opened…

"You Missed First Class." Hope comments entering her room and putting some books on the table by the bed.

Lorian shrugged

"Ric said he still had to organize some things before I could attend classes," he says and drops himself into an armchair by the window. "I thought I'd stay out of sight of the students for now." He says and sighs comfortably with the armchair

"Um, comfortable," he mumbles and closes his eyes against the armchair.

Hope turns to look at him "You have a room, you know that?" She says smiling and Lorian sighs.

"Yeah, but don't have my best friend in him, so…" He shrugs still with his eyes closed.

"Your room is next to mine, Lorian," she says and crosses her arms.

"Uh, yeah, I'll come back to him when he goes to sleep," he says and then opens his eyes. "Unless my best friend, my favorite person in the world, The incredibly altruistic Hope Mikaelson let me stay here, of course." He says feigning innocence and smiling blatantly, Hope laughed. Lorian missed that laugh, the smile, the jokes, basically everything that involved Hope, he missed.

" You are impossible !" she says laughing and Lorian raises an eyebrow.

" Is that a yes ?"

Hope laughed and crossed her arms, and nodded.

"Yes, but only for today." She says and Lorian poutes.

t Boring ... "He jumped up and spread his arms" But, it's better than nothing. "He blinked and walked over to her with his arms outstretched" Now come here, I want my hug, You didn't give me one when I arrived. he says and Hope rolls her eyes but approaches and hugs him.

Lorian sighs in happiness and leans his chin on her shoulder and winds his arms around Hope. "I missed you," he whispers.

" Me too ." She answers back. He smiled.

/\/\/\

He took advantage of it being late and most of the students were almost all inside the school and escaped through the window, Hope saw him leave but ignored and continued reading his book.

Lorian wanted to go to the lake to see the stars. Of course he could do that from Hope's bedroom window but he liked being in the woods. It was calm and he loved to see the lake at dusk.

It must be about 4 pm.

He sprinted into the forest, Arriving there he walked calmly, Jumping over rocks in the stream and following the path to the lake.

He stopped when he heard a sob. He turned his face to a tree and saw the legs of someone in gray pants. They were slender legs and seemed to be feminine. Must be a student at the school, the area around the school is private, only anyone from Salvatore can walk around.

He approached slowly but eventually broke a branch in the path and the person jumped sideways to the ground, so Lorian clearly saw the person.

It was a girl, brunette skin and brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a yellow blouse. She looked scared of his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise, Lorian could see that her eyes were red and had tears running down her cheeks.

Lorian didn't mean to scare her

"Hey, Sorry to scare you, It wasn't my intention, My name is Lorian Blake, I'm a new student, And would you be?" he says . Lorian is usually more himself when he meets someone but, Seeing how this girl is now, he's trying not to be an idiot.

The girl wiped her cheeks with tears and sniffed. "Josie ... and I'm sorry, I'm horrible, aren't me?" She says still on the floor, She sits with her back to him and pulls his knees against his chest.

Lorian snorted " Horrible ? No, You're beautiful, and who should be sorry I'm me, you were here in a moment only yours and I shouldn't be bothering you." Lorian saw her face turn to him for a moment and Lorian I didn't know what his expression was, but he seemed to have seen some red on his cheeks.

" Can I ?" He approached and pointed to the empty space beside her.

Josie still had her eyes in front of her but looked at him and nodded slowly.

Lorian sat down and brought his knees close to him, his elbows on his knees and looked at her with a soft look.

"So, Josie… Heartbroken, family issues or what?" He asked .

She sighed "first choice." She says looking forward with slanted eyes, her voice sounded a little hoarse.

Lorian puts a hand on his chin. "Um, Finish?" He looks at her.

She nodded. Lorian Can't help noticing how vulnerable she looked.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

She denied "Sorry, But No ... It's not that you're a stranger ... I'm just not in the mood to talk about it ..." she says slowly and Lorian nods.

" I know how it is ." He tells Josie to him briefly. He laughed without humor and then smiled with a distant look "I was with this girl, She was very romantic type, Living looking for someone who really loved her, It turns out that because of that, She already fell in love with countless idiots .. So one night I was kidnapping a bottle of grape wine from the Mistic Grill in Mistic Falls, the place was closed but I got my way .. "

"Wait, did you break in?" She asked looking at him, so she was paying attention. Lorian nodded.

With a guilty smile.

"Yeah, and don't blame me, I love grape wine," he says and Josie smiled slightly but then frowned.

"Wait, how old are you?"

Lorian laughed "sorry, I can't tell, not now at least." he says and she nodded understanding.

"Were you already a vampire at that time?" She asks and he nods.

"Yes, and she too .. We had talked before but this was the first time we started really getting to know each other ... I was in the back of the place, I heard when an idiot I knew came in and started drinking, she arrived and they talked, it was clear she wanted something serious with him, but he dismissed her and left, so I showed up and you know what I said? " Josie looked at him waiting for him to continue.

" What ?"

Lorian smiled and said, "I said, Why did you waste your time on that idiot? Seriously, if he can't realize how amazing and beautiful you are, he doesn't deserve you." He laughed at the memory. He realized Josie looked better now, she was so distracted by his story that she seemed to forget a little what had made her cry before. He continued "we started to become close since then, we talked, we laughed, we annoyed her brother, so one day we kissed and started a relationship, a complicated relationship because she hated my sister and i didn't like her brother at all" But we managed to get through it, We endured the family fight and we were together for about 2 years, Before she met her ex ... She apparently still had feelings for him, So in time the relationship was wearing out and everything it was for the sake when she stood beside him against her brother… she said it didn't mean that she had abandoned me, that she still loved me but I had already given up, I said it was best to break up, it broke my heart to do this ... but it was the best for both of us ... But I still stayed in town, And for the first time I stood by her brother's side, Not out of obligation or to piss her off, But because I saw the truth about her brother and him It wasn't all bad ... Just someone who felt lonely and afraid of being abandoned by his own family, He was more human than I thought ... Nowadays, she's traveling around with the idiot of her ex who had abandoned her before and I'm here at the salvatore school. " He smiled and Josie looked at him sympathetically.

She didn't ask any questions.

"Sorry, it must have been hard." She put a hand on his shoulder and gently gave it a slight squeeze before removing her hand.

"Yes, it was ... but that's ok, in the end I got good friends and even a family in a way, she and I became good friends over time," he says.

Josie gave a sad smile "I'm happy for you."

She says and Lorian nodded. Josie seemed to hesitate before speaking again "My ex broke my heart, She broke up with me and she didn't even tell me why… I don't know if I did something wrong Or if I wasn't enough, I just ... I wonder why "She says with a distant and sad look.

Lorian put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry." Josie looked down at the floor and nodded.

So he made a decision.

He let out a breath and stood up, wiping his pants off any dust and leaves. He reached for her. "Come on, get up." Josie turned her face so he saw the outstretched hand.

" What ?" She raised a confused eyebrow.

Lorian let out another sigh in frustration.

"Do you really want to stay here and mourn for our ex? We are more than that, We deserve more than that, I Don't know You but I have love Own and I won't stay here and mourn, And You too No, I refuse to let you stand here crying, Now lift that ass off the ground and take my hand. " he says with a look of determination.

Josie looked surprised at him but shook her head and laughed a little, She took his hand and he pulled her up. "What do you intend to do then?" she asked with a smile, now without a break from tears.

"Can you swim?" He asked.

Josie gave him a curious look "yes?"

Lorian smirked. "Can you apologize me for that?"

Josie looked at him in confusion. "What are you -" He didn't give her time to finish before sweeping her feet up and taking her in his arms, she gave a surprised cry and held on to her neck "What are you doing?" she asked in surprise and Lorian laughed.

He closes his mouth to her ear close to her and smiles slightly "Now hold on tight." He whispers in her ear and she shivers at the sound of his voice in her ear, Feeling warmth rise in her face. She holds tighter to his neck and he runs at super speed to the lake and reaching the edge of the wooden stand, he threw her into the water.

She fell with a scream and then emerged looking utterly amazed.

Lorian laughed "Did you ask what we're doing? Well, let's have fun!" He Jump " Whoo! " Making the water rise in a wave for her and she spit water.

He then rose with a smile and was not intimidated by the look she was giving him.

"Did you really need to throw me in the lake? Argh I'll have to go back to school all wet now." She clapped her hands in the water and Lorian pouted.

"Oh Stop whining." He splashed her face and she opened her mouth in amazement.

"Oh I can't believe you did that." He caught the amused tone in her voice and smiled sideways.

"Oh I did." He splashed water again. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He arched a brow in defiance and she smirked.

She raised her hand out of the water and snapped her fingers, And muttered something before

Splash!

A wave of water crashed over his head, he opened his mouth in amazement as he finally realized what she was.

"I forgot to say, I'm a witch," she says in victory and then took advantage of his distraction to start splashing water on his face.

They both started laughing and splashing each other while swimming.

Sunset can wait for another day.

* * *

N/ You like? Favorite and Follow! You help me a lot. Reviews are Welcome ;)


	3. Past Mention

**N/Legacies dont belong me , I have My ocs and my Fanfic .**

When they both get out of the lake, they laughed and walked together through the forest, it must be one or six o'clock in the afternoon but Lorian doesn't care and apparently, Josie doesn't either.

Even if both are drenched in lake water.

She laughed beside him "That was ...".

"Crazy?" Suggests Lorian But Josie rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I would say fun, but that would do," she says and the two walk.

Lorian realized she was shaking a little so did something unusual. He smiled and swept her feet again, holding her in his arms.

Josie gasped in fright and held her neck with a blush. She looked up at him. "What are you doing? I can walk, you know that?" she says but couldn't hide her smile when she saw Lorian's playful expression.

"Oh I know, but it will be faster if I take you running, now close your eyes please." He says and Josie rolls her eyes one more time before fulfilling what she was asked to do. She was a little dizzy last time. She wasn't used to being carried at super speed.

Lorian took a deep breath and ran through the woods until she got behind the school and saw the doors leading to the kitchen. "We're here, cute." he says and stopped on the lawn and carefully lowered Josie who then opened his eyes and let go of his neck, and stood facing Lorian.

She blushed slightly and Lorian smiled "Thanks for today, It was fun and it really made me forget things a little, Thanks," she says and looks at him with a slight smile.

Lorian shrugs "It was nothing, I don't know you very well but whenever you need you can count on me, and I'm sorry if I throw you in the lake, I think maybe it was a bit extreme," he replies. He doesn't really care much about that part, but It's like Freya says, sometimes his casualness around People he barely knows can be a little strange to some people.

Josie laughed "Well, that was a surprise and scared me at first but it was nice, I had fun, thanks again," she says and he nodded.

"No problem, will we?" he says and gestures to school. Josie seemed to be out of a trance.

"oh, right." she stammered a little and the two started to walk to school.

Lorian then remembers "Hey you know something? You didn't tell me your last name," he says beside her. She said his first name but not his second, which he found curious at first but left it to her.

Josie looked shy "Oh yeah… My last name is Saltzman." She didn't look at him when she said that and then Lorian froze.

He stopped "Wait! Are you Ri-'s daughter, I mean Alaric Saltzman? The school principal?" He asked, surprised with wide eyes, Josie stopped and turned to him with shrugged shoulders and nodded slowly. Oh great, he threw Rick's daughter in a lake, that as much as it was in a playful way, Rick will probably want to rip her head off if he knows that. But ok, He can always run from a deadly former vampire hunter who has already stuck a stake in his gut and nearly killed him three times, no problem.

She put a wet hair behind her ear "Yeah, Sorry I didn't tell you this before, And that, well ..Generally people get a little intimidated when they find out-"

"That you're the school principal's daughter where you're going to study?" Josie looks at him and Lorian Zomba with a smile. "Oh please, it will take more than that to scare me." He laughed lightly to lighten the mood and Josie smiles slightly.

The two climbed the misfortunes and entered the school, Now a little drier, They walked until they reached the dormitory stairs and up, They stopped when they reached the top and turned to each other.

Lorian rubbed his neck "eh my dorm stays there, then." He gestures behind him and Josie nods.

"And mine by there." She points behind her with her thumb. They both smile.

"Oh well, I'm going, My sister will probably freak out if I take longer, See you later, Maybe?" She looked hopeful and Lorian didn't stop smiling at the girl's shyness.

"Sure, and who knows, maybe I need a guide to tell me about the school, new student and all." He says and it was an excuse, he has spent a lot of time at the salvatore mansion. Although she is bigger nowadays, he knows the place like his palm, and still has Hope to help him adjust his classes.

But young Saltzman seemed like an interesting girl, He even thought she was cute, And it was no big deal that he wanted to meet her a little more. They could become friends, And who knows? Maybe a little more, You never know what the future holds, but he knows she needs some time, a broken heart is the worst of pain, and it's okay that they're just friends.

Josie smiles happily "Of course! If you need help you can come to me." She says and Lorian nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm going, bye," she says and nods, Lorian waves back and the two turn their backs to each other, they stepped back and each went to their dorm.

In Lorian's case, he went to Hope's dorm and knocked, waiting for her to learn, and when he did. She appeared wearing a baggy white shirt, and simple brown pants. She frowned and looked him up and down.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Lorian was still a little soaked, not so much as to wet the floor but enough that his clothes were still damp and his hair messy and wet.

Lorian shrugged. "I decided to jump into the lake." He smiles and passes her. Hope closed the door behind him and turned to him.

" Like this ?"

Lorian turned to her "What? Don't look at me like that, I was just refreshing myself a little." and turned to the bed but Hope stopped him.

"Oh no, you won't sleep like that in my bed, take a shower and wear other clothes, now," she says and Lorian sighs turning to her with doggy eyes. Hope laughed "good try, it won't work, clothes and bath now," she says and crosses her arms.

Lorian sighs once more and disappears with super speed to his own bedroom, grabs some clothes and goes back to Hope's room.

She looked at him and then pointed to the bathroom.

Lorian followed with a defeated look until he stopped and turned to her with a smile "You know, You could keep me company in the bath." He jokes raising his eyebrows at the malicious suggestion.

Hope scowls and laughs "oh no thanks," she says and goes to bed to lie down.

Lorian pouted "Our Hope, Will you let me take a shower alone? Wow, That's mean, I'll feel alone," he says and Hope rolls her eyes.

"oh stop whining and go to the bath soon, I'll still need my human pillow today," she orders and Lorian laughs.

He stops and smiles "Yes Madam." He says and goes to the bathroom door he soon hears a laugh behind him.

"Did you let him stay at salvatore school ?!"

Alaric rubbed his forehead with a sigh

"He changed, Matt."

Matt laughed humorlessly "Lorian? Did you forget what he did when he arrived in Mystic Falls? He arrested more than twenty people in a warehouse as a bargaining chip for Katherine, And let's not forget the countless times he threatened someone's life, the time he kidnapped Elena, tortured Tyler, almost killed you and - "

"That was in the past, and even in the past, He wasn't that bad if you think about it." Alaric says, which is a big deal considering the fact that he hated Lorian and considered him dangerous in the past, although he still has a foot behind the vampire, but he knows Lorian will behave, He cares about Hope.

Matt sneered, "You're making a mistake, Rick," he says and hangs up his phone, not waiting for Alaric's response.

Alaric took a deep breath and put the phone down on his desk.

Lorian gently stroked Hope's hair while she slept, he was lying beside her, Hope with his head against his chest, He wore a simple white shirt and light gray pants.

Hope had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling with her slow breathing.

He smiled at the girl beside him.

_"If it's up to me, Nothing's going to hurt you, little princess,"_ he thinks and gives a light kiss on top of young Mikaelson's head on his chest.

He has known her since she was a baby, and although he left the Mikaelson when Davina died, He still helped Hailey when she left New Orleans, helping to care for Hope and looking for a cure to help the Mikaelsons.

He saw and witnessed all the losses Hope suffered, He felt these losses, He went through so much, So many losses.

And Hope was just a young teenager, She lost so much too, She suffered so much, and Lorian stayed with her through all the difficult times, Caring, Protecting and Ensuring that he would be with her with whatever comes and go.

He then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**N/I'm thinking of making a vampire diary fanfic and the originals counting back when Lorian arrived in Mystic Falls, but I'm still in doubt.**

**anything i notice.**


	4. Commom Day

**N/Dopeenight O: Thank you:) and I honestly don't like Marcel very much and I didn't think it went well with A Rebekah.****Guest: Thank You**

* * *

"I like history classes. "comments Lorian smiling, walking alongside Hope through the school, who laughed.

"Of course, yes, You knew all the answers to the professor's questions" She says and Lorian smiles. History was his first class.

"What can I say? I'm a studious person," he jokes. Hope pushes him playfully with her shoulder.

"Of course, this has nothing to do with the fact that You are old," she says and Lorian pretends an offended face.

"Our Hope, I thought we were friends." Hope laughed lightly.

" Best friends ." she replied smiling.

then he stopped in front of the Magic class, one of the few classes that were not together.

She turned to Lorian "This is my cue, see if it doesn't cause problems ok." She speaks and Lorian scoffs.

"Me? Cause trouble? Where's that?"

Hope gave him a look and Lorian sighed with a feigned sullen expression "Okay, I'll behave," he says in mock defeat and crosses his arms.

Hope smiles kindly "Hey, see you later ok?" Lorian said that she met Josie yesterday, just didn't say the circumstances, but that she offered to guide her around the school.

Hope says that he should have told him that he already knew the school, so as not to have to occupy Josie's time unnecessarily, so Lorian asked Alaric that if Josie came asking for him, he said that Alaric had arranged Hope this morning to show him the school inside.

Alaric found the idea of Josie coming to look for him suspicious and then Lorian and he had a slight argument, about keeping distance from Josie by 3 meters.

The feigned expression disappears to make room for a cheerful smile. "Of course YES, Good class, Princess." He says and then steps forward and affectionately kisses Hope's forehead.

"For you too, idiot."

He walks away and waves with a smile, That hope returns before entering the classroom.

He turned to go to math class when he ended up hitting someone, he recovered quickly and then grabbed the person's arm to establish him.

She was a girl, pale and apparently Asian, with black hair and eyes, and she wore a standard feminine uniform from the Salvatore school.

Why did she look familiar to Him?

She seemed to freeze for a moment before pulling her arm away "Excuse me, try to look where you're going for a change," she says sharply and Lorian raises an eyebrow at the girl's obvious rudeness but that doesn't really bother him.

"Ah Sorry, it was my fault." He apologizes and he sees that the girl seemed to analyze him for a moment before answering.

"Yes, it was," she says, Lorian smiles a little amused by the girl's sincere but thick manner. then continues "Are you new? I never saw you around here." She says with a curious look.

Lorian nodded "Yes, I just arrived, I'm Lorian Blake, nice to meet you and sorry again for bumping into you, I'm kinda clumsy," he says with a shy smile. It was an act, he had to pass himself off as a teenager again and Hope said that he shouldn't be a problem. If it were in another time he wouldn't hesitate to respond sarcastically and with a slight offense, or worse, kill her with a snapping his neck, but he's not like that anymore….

He raises a hand to greet and The girl looks a little surprised by the polite way he replied, but recovered quickly.

"Lorian? An unusual name, it looks old." ok now she is being really rude.

Lorian Smiles tightly and grits his teeth, lowering his hand "Oh and what's yours then? Miss Polite girl," he says and the girl laughed mockingly.

"Miss polite girl? Really? Even insults you are a disaster, and I am Alyssa Chang, Much better, right? And I can't say it is a pleasure to meet you considering you almost made me fall recently." She replies.

Oh Shit, Alyssa Chang? Wow, she grew up.

"You don't remember me, remember?" he asked and hoped she said yes.

His light expression dropped slightly when he saw Alyssa's confused look. " I must ?" she raises an eyebrow.

She doesn't remember him, which shouldn't have happened, just four years ago and he was a vampire, she should remember what he looked like.

Lorian cleared his throat awkwardly.

" No ." He says .

He smiled playfully, It was fake but he had to change the topic "I know, Bad for a first date, But the next one I can guarantee a picnic at sunset if you prefer?" She seemed to freeze with a slight blush in her eyes. cheeks, Probably wondering if that was a sincere request and a flirtation or a simple sarcastic answer. "oh and Alyssa Chang really is a much better name, I think, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He says and Lorian really admits that he is flirting, she was beautiful but rude, but Lorian is already used to these people and usually some of them use it as a means of defense, just as he uses sarcasm and flirting to defend himself or play with people.

And he will already know Alyssa, Unfortunately she doesn't seem to remember him.

Alyssa scoffed and looked like she tried to hold back a smile but it didn't work "Of course, Now Excuse Me, I have a class to be." She says and walks away, Basically parading for the magic class.

She had arrived a meter from the door when Lorian called her

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" He exclaims and Alyssa turns to him.

" What ?"

"A picnic at sunset on the lake? What do you think? Or is it too little for a beautiful girl like you?" He smiled. It was an honest question.

He couldn't help but be pleased to see her blush with praise and she seemed to stutter a little.

She recovered quickly and cleared her throat "In Your Dreams, Clumsy," she scoffed and tried to look cold but he saw it had affected her.

He smiled widely "So it'll be soon." He laughed when she blushed heavily and turned with a stomp on the floor as he headed for magic class.

Oh how he is loving to study at the salvatore school.

He walked away only to almost run into a boy again, almost.

"Dude how did you manage to do that !?" Asks the boy in amazement. The boy was dark and had a formal dress, He had big brown hair.

Lorian looked at him confused "What? Do what?"

The boy grabbed him by the shoulders "Dude you made Alyssa Chang blush! That never happened! I mean, not with praise at least." He says and Lorian smiled with a frown.

"Ah Well, I just complimented her?… Why? Isn't it common for her to receive compliments?" He asks.

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean Sometimes! She's not the nicest, I think you've noticed." He says and then Lorian nodded.

"Ah OK? .. could you let go of my shoulders now?" He asked and The boy seemed to realize he still had his hands on his shoulders and let go with an embarrassed face.

"Oh Sorry Dude, And I'm Milton, But you can call me MG, Are you the newbie , right ? The one from England." says the Now titled MG, Lorian looked at him even more confused.

"England? Who did you hear that from?"

Her face lit up "Josie." Then MG froze and looked away "I shouldn't have told you this…" He murmured and then his eyes went back

Lorian was still a bit confused by all that, did Josie say he was from England? Wait, did she tell this boy about him?

Then he came out of a trance "oh and my name is Lorian Blake, and why did Josie tell you that I'm from England?" He asked.

The boy recovered and cleared his throat "I know, Josie told me your name too, oh shit ... I shouldn't have told you that too, oh well, Could you please not tell me that I told you that? I'm a friend of Josie and she will literally fry me alive if they find out I told you that, "he says and Lorian laughs with a nod, amused by the boy's mess. So Josie talked about him to his friends? Interesting, he smiled.

"Yes, don't worry about it, but then, did Josie say I came from England?" He asks curiously. Wait, did Alaric create ...

MG looked relieved now and spoke normally

"Well, she asked Mr Saltzman about you and he said you came from England, why? Isn't that true?"

It was a façade story, Of course Alaric would do that, To ensure that people did not suspect that He was Lorian Petrova, There must probably be some mention of him in the salvatore library. Lorian straightened up "no, I'm from England, So I was curious where you and Josie had heard this, complicated past, you know?" he says, feigning indifference.

MG nodded with a smile "Don't worry man, most of us have a complicated past too." He says and Lorian admits that he thought the boy was Cool, He wasn't rude or fake, he seemed to be someone sincere and friendly "What's your next class? If you want I can take you there." He suggested.

Sincere and friendly.

Lorian smiled and nodded "It's math, and thanks."

MG shook his head "you're welcome but I think you'll really rethink that thank you when you get there, Believe it," he says and Lorian laughs.

"I think it's right," and then the two of them went down the hall talking.

Really, Living with teenagers is not that bad.

( Time after )

He sat on a rock while watching Hope and Alarico Train together, he had a packet of Cookies in his hands and ate carefree while watching.

Next to it was a hamburger and soda pack for Hope.

Hope knocked Alaric to the floor and Lorian laughed.

Alaric shot him a look before Hope offered her a hand and pulled him up. "We'll continue tomorrow," says Alaric, removing his gloves.

Lorian made a sad face "Oh but is it over? How boring." he pouted.

Alaric rolled his eyes and walked past him, taking his training stuff with him "Until another time Hope." he says and Lorian offers Rick the empty packet of cookies.

"Can you throw it in the trash? Thanks," he says and Alaric sighs and returns to pick up the crumpled package and then leaves.

Lorian shrugged it off and stood up, taking the packet with hamburger and soda and walking over to Hope, who at the moment was drying some of the Sweat on her neck with a towel.

Lorian smiled and offered the package, she raised an eyebrow in confusion "what is this?"

" Food." he says .

Hope scoffs "I just had a workout and you bring me hamburger and soda? Shouldn't you be responsible and bring me something healthy?" She asks.

Lorian narrows his eyes "How did you know it was hamburger and soda?"

"I smelled it, I'm half a werewolf, did you forget?"

He shrugs "makes sense" and then continues "and you didn't complain when I brought you these things when you was a kid."

"I grew up."

"I noticed, it was boring too," he jokes and Hope tosses the towel in his face. " Disgusting ." he says and Hope laughed. He removed the towel with a little sweat from his face and made a face "you really need a shower." he says and thought of throwing her in the lake.

"Don't even think about it," she says and walks past him, taking the package with hamburger and soda.

He looked at her back with an innocent expression "What? I didn't do anything," he says and then uses his super speed to pick up Hope's training stuff in a backpack and in a wink next to her holding the backpack on the shoulder.

"you wanted to throw me in the lake." she says walking.

He made a face "Since when did you read minds?"

Hope scoffs " don't have to read minds to know what's going on in yours, Lorian, your expression says it all."

Lorian pouted "Sometimes I hate how observant you have become." Hope laughed.

"I learned from the best," she blinked and Lorian continued grumbling.

( in the evening )

Lorian was sitting in the armchair of Hope's room, looking at the drawings in Hope's art notebook, while she wrote something in her other notebook on the bed.

He then heard his phone vibrate and picked it up next to the table, he clicked the button to answer

" Hello? "

"this is Mike, we found one." responds the man's voice on the other line.

Lorian smiled widely but her smile slipped when she saw Hope looking at him with suspicious eyes. "I'll be there in a minute, bye." He hung up and put his phone away and looked at Hope

"I need to solve something, I'll see you later, princess," he says.

"What are you doing, Lorian? Where are you going?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

He shrugs innocently "No big deal, my friend Mike needs me to come over to his home in Mistic Falls to sort something out, there's nothing to worry about OK" he says and walks over to her in bed and pulls her head gently to give a kiss on the forehead. "Go to sleep Hope, you have class tomorrow," he says and walks away, already turning to leave but Hope takes his wrist, stopping him.

He looks at her with a confused expression, she sighed "you said we could always tell things to each other, without secrets, but you have one that you're not telling me, don't you?" She says with a serious look.

He takes a deep breath and then takes his wrist away but takes Hope's hand when he does, he kneels in front of her on the bed and looks into her eyes "Some secrets are necessary if we are to protect those we love, Hope." he puts a hand on your cheek gently "And I love you, you're like a sister to me, That's why I need you to trust me when I say you better not know what I'm doing, but it's nothing that can harm you or someone here OK. " he says and Hope looked conflicted but nodded.

"OK," she says. Lorian smiles and gives Hope another kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to the window, reaching there he hears Hope say "be careful, ok?" Lorian laughed.

"don't worry, i'll always come back to you Hope." it blinks and then pops out the window.

( Time later elsewhere)

"Knife or saw? You can choose." Lorian says looking at the man sitting in front of him, who was tied with a chain of verbena, his clothes cut in several places and blood stained on all his clothes, arms and face cut, and a grimace of pain etched on his face.

" No…"

Lorian raises an eyebrow "Oh so I'm going to choose myself…." Lorian smiles and passes the knife in boiling hot water beside him in a bucket.

He then approaches the man with the knife steaming so hot "It won't even hurt that much, wait to see the ax or the bucket of verbena that we will use to have fun." He smiled sadistically.

The man whined "no, please ..."

Lorian looked at him innocently "No? Well, then start talking, and I'll stop here." He left the knife very close to the tied vampire's face.

He was shaking "I can't, they-" Lorian put the knife to the vampire's face and he cried out in pain.

Lorian sighed in annoyance as he burned the vampire with the hot knife "I didn't ask if you can, I'm telling you to say everything you know, now." he crouched down a little and looked him in the eye "or I will continue and I will not stop." he smirked "and believe me, you will not like this one bit."


End file.
